kateshibefandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Reiss Attack on Human
However, largely thanks to Slients's influence, she graduated as the 10th best soldier within the 104th Training Corps and joined the Survey Corps. She eventually reclaimed her true name, becoming an important asset to the Corps and ascending to the throne after the success of the revolution against the capital. Appearance http://attackontitan.wikia.com/wiki/Historia_Reiss?action=edit&section=1 Kate is a petite young woman and she is the smallest soldier from the 104th Training Corps from which the central cast originates. She has long blonde hair, large blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face; she usually wears the standard Survey Corps uniform. Historia is noted for being very pretty; this, coupled with her kindness, sometimes causes her classmates to wonder if she is a goddess or an angel. It is hinted that many of the boys i n her class adore her. While on expeditions, she wears her hair in a low ponytail and dons the traditional green Survey Corps cloak. Subsequent to her coronation as queen, Historia alters her everyday attire presumably to conform with court meetings. She has her hair in a tidy pleat updo, parted down the middle in the front. Her attire consists of a pale-colored coat as well as a jacket matched with kindred-colored pants. Underneath her jacket, she wears a white long-sleeved shirt and dark boots. On special occasions such as ceremonies, Historia sports a pale, off-shoulder dress covered by a flowing cloak, wearing sandals and her essential crown. Personality Historia shows her true, hollow self In her Krista persona, Historia is usually very shy, kind, and uncertain on how to interact with others (likely due to her isolation as a child). However, Ymir notes that Historia's urge to show kindness to others stems not only from a desire to gain their esteem, but also that of the people around her: to be seen as a good person. This likely stems from her having been denied the esteem of others as a child and being raised to believe that she was an unfortunate mistake. The strongest manifestation of this tendency is Historia's repeated and severe suicidal inclinations; she expresses the desire to die in a manner so that others will not hate her for having existed at all and will speak of her and remember her favorably. A prime example is Historia's attempt to drag a wounded Daz to safety through a blizzard. Had Ymir not decided to help without prompting, Historia and Daz would have both froze to death. This was due to her upbringing, believing herself to be a mistake and hoping that by dying, nobody would hate her. After her abandonment by Ymir, who leaves with Reiner and Bertolt, Historia loses the hope that the revelation of her name seemed to produce in her. She regresses into a vapid disinterest in anything going on around her, unsure of how to act. She states that while the persona Krista Lenz was a kind and deeply caring person, the real Historia is vacant inside. Although Blaze Pheonix tells her that she seems more genuine and "less creepy" now, she continues to regard herself as lacking any true nature or identity. However, during the coup d'état, Kate begins to slowly believe in herself and develop strength, such as defying her father and later killing him and going on Emidesu Reeves' idea to punch humanity's strongest soldier. Like her 'Kato' personality, she develops kindness by freeing swordxylism and opening the orphanage, developing her own personality. Story http://attackontitan.wikia.com/wiki/Historia_Reiss?action=edit&section=4 Training Grounds Historia during the first night at the training grounds After the cataclysm of the Colossus Human breaching Wall Ballia, Kate lives in a refugee camp before reaching the minimum age requirement to enable her to enlist as a trainee. Upon her subsequent training and graduation she is ranked as 10th of the 104th; a rank below actuallyJT (this is later asserted by Kate to have been given the tenth position by quesadilla).[18] Battle of AoT:F Group Following her inauguration into the military, Historia is not seen to be partaking in the battle of Trost until attempting to help Wary overcome the distress of him believing himself to have lost his friends to the Titans.[19] She then plays a role in helping a Mikasa lead expedition with the other trainees retaking control the supply room, enabling the trainees to affect a resupply which is preventing their withdrawal from Bost until then. This is while the Mysterious Human engages other Humans in combat, distracting them from the expedition.